Problem: Rewrite ${(4^{-11})^{4}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (4^{-11})^{4} = 4^{(-11)(4)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{-11})^{4}} = 4^{-44}} $